The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program by the inventor, Richard A. Grazzini. The seed parent is Pelargonium hybrida ‘30806-1’, unpatented. The pollen parent is Pelargonium hybrida ‘30830-2’, unpatented. The crossing was made in February 2015 at a nursery in Bellefonte, Pa.
The new variety was found and selected by the inventor on Oct. 1, 2015 at the same nursery in Bellefonte, Pa. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘G17004’ was first performed in Bellefonte, Pa. by terminal vegetative cuttings in October 2015. Through subsequent propagation by, eight generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. Plant material was first made available on a commercial sales basis December of 2018. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made between December 2018 and the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).